


Чистые люди

by HaruIchigo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, M/M, Psychological Drama, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: 1.27. Ганнибал/(\)Уилл. AU, постапокалиптика (зомби были бы збс, но можно и на вкус автора), акцент на привыкании Уилла к мысли, что питаться человечиной теперь - жизненная необходимость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чистые люди

**Author's Note:**

> Используется отрывок из сказки Г. Х. Андерсена "История одной матери"

Они называли это место «Оазис».

Наверное, именно таким оно виделось Ганнибалу Лектеру: обетованная земля посреди пустыни. Райский сад, где ждут своего часа золотые плоды. Только руку протяни…

«Не дотянешься», - мстительно думала Беверли, каждый раз, когда отпирала кодовый замок и всем весом налегала на тяжёлые двери.

Она лично следила чистотой, за приборами, за бесперебойной работой генератора. Её успокаивали простые, рутинные задачи, не связанные со стратегией и тактикой: обойти все «хрустальные гробы», смахнуть с них пыль, посмотреть, в норме ли датчики.

Датчики не всегда были в норме. Генератор не выдерживал, и система обеспечения медленно умирала, начиная с верхних этажей.

Когда Беверли впервые там оказалась, она почувствовала… возбуждение? Преклонение?

Оазис…

Белая башня-игла, в которой, как короли из сказки, спали Лучшие Люди. Те, кому всеобщим голосованием, подкупом, лестью и угрозами дали золотой билет в завтра; живое достояние мира, безмятежно ждущее, пока учёные, которым не так повезло, научатся лечить Болезнь Катрины.

Сначала, было даже забавно ходить по узким, серебряным мостикам и заглядывать в «гробы». «Здорово, Стивен! Как жизнь, Леонардо? Ты что-то похудела, Мадонна…кто тебя вообще сюда притащил?»

Но, постепенно, Беверли это наскучило. Она приходила сюда к одному единственному человеку, которого правда хотела видеть, поднималась в лифте на тридцатый этаж,  забиралась на пологую гробовую крышку и, как следует, протирала стекло.

\- Привет, Уилл.

Он был очень милым, во сне. Он был… таким же. Его щетина даже через три года так и осталась всего лишь щетиной, и волосы вились как три года назад. Его джинсы, клетчатая зелёная рубашка – как привет из другого мира. Из прошлого, которого никогда, кажется, не существовало.

\- Что тебе снится?

Его глаза шевелились под веками. Наверное¸ он рыбачил сейчас, стоя по колено в горном ручье и думать не думал ни о какой Болезни Катрины.

\- У нас всё по старому. Войска короля пытаются пробиться к Оазису, Сыны Свободы держат оборону, а зомби жрут и тех и других. Ты бы удивился. Ты бы, наверное, никогда не подумал, что Балтимор теперь столица мира. То есть нет, не Балтимор. Как эти уроды его теперь называют… Микаэлла. Микаэлла-сити, мать твою!

Ей каждый раз было смешно, но смех получался ядовитый и злой.

Если б она знала тогда... Если б она знала, то удушила бы эту тварь. Скальпель под ребро и вся недолга.

Но никто не знал.

\- Дети пишут письма Святой Сестрице. Ты бы слышал! «Святая Сестрица, защити нас от зомби и благослови нашу еду, чтоб мы не болели». «Святая Сестрица, пусть моего папу возьмут в город, он был хорошим»! «Святая Сестрица, хочу машинку на День Рождения»! Они верят в неё, понимаешь? Он заставил их верить. Я не знаю, как, у меня в голове не укладывается! Но ты бы понял. Ты бы сразу сообразил, что к чему и как с этим бороться. Жаль, тебя нет с нами, Уилл.

Да, он бы всё понял. Он бы знал, как остановить весь этот ад, в котором они теперь живут.

 

\- Ты должна вытащить его, - сказал, однажды, Джек. Он сидел за столом в бункере и пытался настроить радио, но все волны молчали. Кроуфорд сильно похудел за это время; он почти не ел, силой запихивая в себя ровно столько, чтоб хватило на усмирение катрины, а Беверли завидовала силе его воли.

Она могла есть, она хотела есть, и мясо доставляло ей вполне ощутимое удовольствие. Ей становилось стыдно, только когда она смотрела на впалые щёки Джека.

 

Разговор про «вытащить его» Кроуфорд начинал не впервые.

\- Зачем? Ты сам, вместе с Лектером, добился для него Оазиса, а теперь, вдруг, передумал? Беверли прекрасно знала, зачем. И все эти причины не могли её убедить, - Уилл заслужил покой.

\- Тогда всё было иначе. Тогда мы не жили в какой-то чёртовой сказке с чёртовым психопатом во главе! Тогда у нас была надежда, а сейчас я даже ни одной радиостанции поймать не могу, кроме столичной, чёрт возьми!

Голодный Кроуфорд был ещё и раздражительным Кроуфордом. Он пережил смерть своей жены, но смерть страны далась ему куда тяжелее.

Может, Бэлле даже повезло, что она умерла раньше, чем Болезнь Катрины отравила всё живое. Не пришлось смотреть, как родные и близкие превращаются в гниющие трупы.

Не пришлось есть… мясо.

\- И что тебе даст живой Уилл? Сделаешь из него пророка, как наш ответ Святой Сестрице? Святая Сестрица не болеет катриной и ест только овощи, а Уилл такой же, как мы. Когда-то он знал правду про Ганнибала, но теперь эта правда никому не нужна.

Кроуфорд отвёл глаза.

\- Мне пришла шифровка от генерала,  - медленно проговорил он. – В Нью-Йорке дела очень плохи, наши отряды не справляются с зомби. Нужно перебросить туда часть людей, иначе до осени мы не протянем.

Беверли почувствовала, что ремень винтовки, больно врезался в грудь. Дышать стало тяжелее.

\- Но мы должны защищать Оазис! Джек, мы с тобой были там, мы подписали конституцию Свободных Штатов. Мы обещали защищать их, Лучших Людей. И Уилла. Алана отдала свою жизнь ради этого…

Не стоило напоминать про Алану. Джек стиснул приёмник так, что пластмасса заскрипела под его сухими, костистыми пальцами.

\- Ты знаешь, зачем он так рвётся в Оазис, Катц. Ему плевать на Лучших Людей, ему нужен только один. Наши солдаты думают, что умирают за будущее человечества, но на самом деле…

\- И ты думаешь, он оставит нас в покое?

\- Мы сможем разговаривать. Выдвигать условия.

\- Играть в дипломатию с Уиллом на крючке, как с наживкой.

Беверли начинало казаться, что они уже говорили об этом давным-давно, ещё в старом мире. Так же, в кабинете Кроуфорда, только кабинет тот был с окнами и сокращение «ФБР» ещё что-то значило.

Но Уилл Грэм уже тогда был не человеком, а наживкой, куклой, бог знает, чем ещё.

\- Не играть в дипломатию, а выжить любым способом.

Да. Выжить. Именно этим они до сих пор и занимались.

\- Хорошо, я его разбужу, - Беверли слышала свой голос будто со стороны, из-под воды. В конце концов, кто она такая, чтобы жалеть Уилла? Она плакала над мёртвой Аланой, а потом ела стейк из неё. И стейк был вкусный. – Но пообещай мне, что он сам примет решение, когда обо всём узнает.

\- Обещаю, - ответил Джек.

Слишком быстро ответил.

 

***

Уилл проснулся в темноте и попытался нашарить будильник, но никакого будильника не было. Не было ни пола, ни потолка, только в вышине слабо светился голубоватый квадрат.

Наверное, это было небо.

Под квадратом замерла стая рыб продолговатых, похожих на акул, и Уиллу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что это вовсе не рыбы, а капсулы Лучших Людей.

Ну да, конечно.

_«Вы заснёте, мистер Грэм, а когда проснётесь, лекарство от катрины уже будет найдено. Вряд ли это займёт много времени»._

В воздухе пахло озоном, как после грозы, и к этому запаху примешивался какой-то другой, отдающий железом.

-  Привет, Уилл…

Он не сразу узнал голос, - Беверли никогда раньше не говорила так тихо и хрипло. И женщина, тяжело привалившаяся в полумраке к перилам железного моста, была не похожа на Беверли: побритая наголо, в армейском камуфляже, изо всех сил зажимающая кулаком наскоро перевязанный какой-то тряпкой бок.

Она дышала сипло и надсадно, как те, кому недолго осталось дышать.

\- Ты меня узнаёшь? Лезь сюда, если сможешь.

Он кое-как смог перевалиться через перила рядом с ней, хотя руки и ноги слушались плохо. Только вблизи стало понятно, что память его не обманывает и это действительно Беверли Катц. Патологоанатом ФБР. Раньше. А кто теперь?

Только увидев её, Уилл понял, что мир изменился, Что было спрашивать? Сколько он проспал? Что случилось? Почему она так выглядит?

От сна, от лекарств он ещё плохо соображал, но логические цепочки выстраивались сами собой. У Беверли винтовка, - значит, идёт… что? Всё ещё война Штатов? Она ранена, но это не та рваная рана, которую наносят зомби, значит – какой-то человек выстрелил ей в живот или ударил ножом.

Больше ни одна капсула не открылась.

Значит, катрина всё ещё скалит из темноты белый, безгубый рот.

Он окинул взглядом бесконечную стаю рыб-«гробов». Где-то здесь должен спокойно спать Ганнибал: он, со всеми его связями, не мог не зафрахтовать место на плывущем в будущее ковчеге. Но если нет света, значит, автоматика не работает, и все эти люди, возможно…

\- Слушай, Уилл… у меня мало времени. – Беверли крепко стиснула его руку, и Уиллу показалось, что она плачет. Конечно, - только показалось. Она никогда не плакала. – Сюда придут люди в мундирах. Беги от них. Спрячься. Никому не верь. Ты увидишь… - Она закашлялась. – Ты увидишь много странного… много ужасного. Просто закрой глаза и зажми уши. Никому не говори, кто ты. Доберись до Филадельфии, слышишь? У меня в сумке… консервы и патроны. Аптечка… соль… они будут давать за банку патрон… это слишком дёшево.

\- Кто «они»? Война ещё не кончилась?

Беверли чуть улыбнулась. В уголке её губ показалась капелька крови, окрасила зубы в бледно-розовый цвет.

\- Ты… как всегда... Мы воюем против него… Помнишь… говорили «Царствие придёт»… Оно пришло… Он теперь…

Уилл ждал продолжения, но его не последовало.

У него хватило сил поднять Беверли и уложить её в капсулу.

Предварительно обшарив карманы.

 

***

За все десять лет жизни Клариссу Старлинг никто ни разу не звал святой. Она даже не знала, что обычная девочка из Виргинии может вдруг оказаться чем-то вроде Девы Марии или Святой Клары, но старший брат нашёл её и всё объяснил.

Что она теперь не маленькая сиротка, лишний рот в дядиной семье, а настоящая принцесса.

Что её будут всем ставить в пример и говорить: «будьте хорошими, как Кларисса, и не будете болеть катриной».

Ещё он сказал, что она теперь другая девочка, потому что занимает чужое место, но это Кларисса плохо поняла, а спрашивать постеснялась.

А ещё, старший брат разрешил оставить Лоло и пообещал, что никто не заберёт его и не зарежет. И подарил ему голубой бантик. Придворный художник даже нарисовал Клариссу с Лоло на руках, потому что он вдруг оказался святым агнцем. Лоло, конечно, а не художник.

Все теперь любили Клариссу и говорили, что она хорошая девочка и её послал бог, так же, как старшего брата, который умеет благословлять еду и вообще самый лучший король.

Старшего брата звали Ганнибал и про него много говорили даже на ферме у дяди с тётей. Что он был простым врачом, но когда началась катрина и люди стали превращаться в зомби, оказалась, что он святой и еда, которую он раздаёт, всех лечит. Не насовсем только. А потом он стал королём и теперь живёт в Микаэлла-сити и каждый, кто вытащит короткую спичку на жеребьёвке, может к нему уехать и тоже жить в городе. А ещё, он защищает всех хороших людей от плохих полузомби из Свободных Штатов.

Его портрет даже повесили в клариссиной школе вместо портрета президента. До того как зомби съели учительницу и школа закончилась. Портрет Клариссе не нравился, она думала, что у короля не должны быть такие страшные глаза и зализанные волосы, но ей нравились блестящие пуговицы у него на мундире и белые перчатки и она всегда разглядывала их, пока учительница читала молитву королю Ганнибалу. Но даже учительница не знала, что он, на самом деле, брат Клариссы.

Никто не знал.

Он сказал, что все остальные его сестрички оказались ненастоящими и умирали от катрины, но Кларисса совсем другое дело. И обнял её. И от него вкусно пахло, и он был похож на папу, но глаза у него всё равно были страшные, а волосы зализанные.

На ферме у Клариссы была подружка Анни, она вытянула короткую спичку и уехала с папой и мамой в большом товарном поезде с другими. Кларисса ходила по всему дворцу и искала, искала, но Анни нигде не было, а леди Беделия сказала, что искать больше не надо. Но без друзей так одиноко! У Клариссы были и красивые-красивые пышные платья, как у настоящей принцессы, и туфельки, и бантики, и много-много игрушек, и Лоло, а ещё, старший брат сам готовил для неё завтраки и обеды и ужины и они ели вместе, но Клариссе хотелось, чтобы с ней играла Анни или ещё кто-нибудь, с кем можно дружить. Она немного дружила с леди Беделией, но леди всегда была грустная и ноги у неё не двигались, потому что она зачем-то хотела убежать из дворца, а брат этого не хотел.

Он говорил, что леди Беделия его Совесть и это было очень странно, потому что Кларисса знала – совесть, это такой противный голосок, который сидит внутри и говорит, что не честно жить во дворце, в красивом городе с электричеством и горячей водой, пока дядя с тётей отбиваются от зомби на ферме.

А леди Беделия ничего не говорила старшему брату, просто всегда сидела очень грустная и смотрела осуждающе, например, когда кто-нибудь из гостей на званом ужине брал не ту вилку и получал третье предупреждение и солдаты его уводили.

У другой леди, не Беделии, было два предупреждения, поэтому она всегда дрожала и плакала, когда старший брат устраивал ужин. Клариссе очень хотелось её утешить, но она сама боялась, хотя Ганнибал сказал, что ей предупреждения делать никто не будет, даже если она что-нибудь разобьёт или будет есть с ножа. Но когда все боятся, трудно не бояться тоже, даже если играет красивая музыка и люстры горят и надо улыбаться и «поддерживать застольную беседу».

Клариссе не нравилось, что все улыбаются, хотя на самом деле, совсем не хотят. На ферме когда кто-нибудь злился или боялся, это было видно, а во дворце нельзя было понять, кто что думает. Только если смотреть по глазам. И Кларисса научилась смотреть.

И ей совсем не нравились глаза старшего брата.

Они были карие и холодные, как стекляшки от бутылочек с лекарствами. Они были такие, даже когда он грустил, а грустил он часто. Стоял у окна и смотрел на башню Оазиса, которая из дворца казалась тонкой белой иголкой посреди серых, грязных холмов.

\- Что там? В башне? – спросила, однажды, Кларисса, ложась щекой на подоконник. Для этого пришлось встать на цыпочки, но ей хотелось, чтобы Ганнибал смотрел на неё, а не на Оазис, пусть даже и страшными глазами. – Тётя говорила,  что там хорошие люди.

\- Большая половина ничего не стоит,  с лучшей частью я знаком… но интересен только один человек.

Клариссе очень сильно захотелось почему-то дёрнуть его за галстук в красивых завитушках, но она удержалась.

\- Какой?

\- Необычный. Уникальный в своём роде. Единственный, ради которого стоило стараться. – Он легко поднял Клариссу и усадил на широкий подоконник, чтобы ей лучше было видно. – Я скромный человек, мне не нужны ни слава, ни власть. Я всего лишь строю будущее для тебя и для него, Кларисса. Красивый, чистый мир красивых и чистых людей.

 

Микаэлла-сити, внизу правда был красивым и чистым. В нём были широкие улицы и экипажи с лошадками и опрятные люди, идущие по своим важным делам. Даже почти все дома уже починили после войны штатов, и вечернее солнце пускало зайчиков в окнах.

Но из-за солнца всё почему-то казалось холодным и неживым.

Клариссе даже не хотелось гулять там, внизу, будто она могла испачкать все эти слишком чистые плиточки на мостовой, а по ночам ей снилось, что люди просто заводные куклы без лиц, и кроме них с Ганнибалом никого больше нет. Только ягнята, которые кричат.

\- А почему мы не можем туда пойти? К этому человеку. Там зомби?

Может, если б они смогли, брат перестал бы грустить. И стал... тёплым.

\- Там люди, это гораздо хуже. Ты когда-нибудь видела грязных людей?

Она сначала не поняла, потому что конечно на ферме было очень много грязи, но потом догадалась, что это значит не обычную грязь, а те пятна, жёлтые и лиловые и зелёные и чёрные, которые выступают на тех, кто не ест  консервы из банок, а колет себе какую-то жёлтую гадость, сделанную из свиней. Или свиной крови, Кларисса точно не знала.

У грязных людей руки или ноги или голова могли быть, как у зомби, потому что свиная гадость была совсем не святая и не помогала.

А ещё, у грязных людей были ружья. Когда у тебя ружьё, можно делать что угодно: убивать ягнят, братьев и сестричек Лоло. Заставлять тётю делать разные нехорошие вещи. Отбирать консервы.

\- Да. Они убивали ягнят, а ягнята кричали. Они и теперь кричат по ночам…

\- Уилл такой же заблудший ягнёнок, хоть и выглядит, как человек. Ты плачешь о ягнятах, Кларисса. Поплачь и о нём, тоже, потому что я, к сожалению, не могу. Я способен только идти к цели.

Кларисса хотела спросить, почему, ведь все умеют плакать, но тут старшего брата куда-то позвали, и она снова осталась одна среди больших, тяжёлых кресел и шкафов с книгами.

 

***

Это была шумная, грязная смесь палаточного лагеря с рынком, и скотным двором, бурлившая на руинах респектабельного пригорода, у самого подножия Оазиса. Уилл едва узнал эти места, хотя несколько раз проезжал мимо по дороге из Квантико.

Зона вокруг Оазиса почти не пострадала в Войне Штатов, начало которой Уилл ещё застал.

Три года назад…

В последний раз они пили с Ганнибалом вино, сидя в бункере под домом. Бункер ничем не отличался от верхних этажей – та же роскошь и уют. Даже электрокамин, похожий на настоящий.

Над городом сновали бомбардировщики и надрывалась сирена, а они откупорили древнюю бутылку, спасённую Робертом Лектером из фамильного замка и ужинали при свечах.

Они оба были больны и знали это – Болезнь Катрины не пощадила никого. Наверху люди  чернели и гнили заживо и зубами рвали не успевших сгнить, но в доме Ганнибала Лектера время застыло.

Белое мясо под соусом, аккуратно разложенная зелень, вкусные запахи… Тогда Уиллу хотелось есть так же сильно, как теперь, - начальная стадия катрины и паёк по карточкам обостряли голод, - но он знал, что откусить хотя бы кусочек, значит предать себя.

Он и так предал себя, придя сюда.

Ему оставалось только закусывать сыром и быстро, безнадёжно пьянеть.

\- Ты знаешь, почему болезнь назвали катриной, Уилл?

\- Нет, не интересовался.

\- Занятная ирония. «Калавера Катрина», девушка-скелет, символизирует смерть, настигающую всех. Независимо от положения, богатства или возраста.

\- В чём же тут ирония?

\- В том, что заболевшие, в конце концов, теряют лицо, как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. Остаётся лишь череп. Скелет. Голая сущность.

\- И… с нашим миром происходит то же самое.

Пламя свечи делало тени резкими и тёмными, от этого лицо Ганнибала казалось древним.

\- Человеческое общество гниёт заживо, и этот процесс отвратителен. Но он необходим, чтобы обнажилась ясная, чистая, голая суть. Кали-юга закончится, круг эпох обновится, -так считают индуисты.

Уилл выдавил пьяную улыбку и поднял бокал.

\- За конец света, доктор Лектер?

\- За новую жизнь.

 

Что было потом? Какие-то мутные, серые дни, потом сны, сны за снами, и вот – новый мир. Гнилое мясо ещё не успело облезть с белых костей. Даже встречные люди казались подгнившими: трупные пятна на каждом, от тощих детей с недетскими глазами до настороженных взрослых с замкнутыми лицами. И запах… экскременты вперемешку с вонью разложения, сладким дымком марихуаны и чадом горелого жира.

Уилл чувствовал себя слишком чистым, и все это замечали, косились на него недобро. Лёгкая рубашка и джинсы в стране нищих, которые носили на себе всё имущество, казались пижонством. «Любопытных» останавливал только вид хорошо смазанной винтовки, оставшейся от Беверли.

Беверли велела спрятаться, но толпа не давала раствориться, не принимала его, как вода не принимает каплю масла.

«Чистый…» - шипели вокруг. От этого шипения начинали сдавать нервы.

Таинственные люди в мундирах были где-то рядом, он слышал шаги и голоса, пока выбирался из башни по пожарной лестнице. Если они знают его приметы…

 

Чья-то рука опустилась ему на плечо. Не тяжело, спокойно и мягко. Прежде, чем леденящий страх заставил его вырваться, он вспомнил, что кто-то уже касался его так.

_«Пойми, мы поступаем правильно. Когда-нибудь, эта версия станет единственной»._

Конечно, это был не Ганнибал. Он просто не мог здесь оказаться, это место ему не подходило.

И рука была легче.

\- Вот это да! Призраки из прошлого разгуливают по свалке.

Фредди почти не изменилась, но Уилл легко прошёл бы мимо, даже не узнав её. Она перестала красить волосы и стягивала их теперь в относительно чистый пучок на затылке; её скулы заострились сильнее прежнего, а фигуру невозможно было разглядеть под брезентовой плащ-палаткой, но по-настоящему другим стало лицо. Глаз расплылся, поблёк от катаракты, чудом удерживаясь в глазнице. По влажной, буро-жёлтой щеке разгуливали блестящие зелёные мухи: казалось, они вот-вот сползут вниз, вместе с раскисшей плотью.

Если бы Уилл умел искренне обнимать людей, он бы её обнял. Даже несмотря на запах.

\- Ты больше похожа на призрака.

Фредди улыбнулась, и его чуть не стошнило.

\- Мы все в какой-то мере уже мёртвые. Пойдём, тут не безопасно.

\- А где безопасно?

\- Честно? Нигде.

 

Уилл как мог старался перепрыгивать и обходить лужи, но его джинсы за пять минут пропитались до колен дрянью, которой он даже названия искать не хотел. Фредди и тут не упустила случая его поддеть.

\- Лучше не строй из себя чистоплюя, тут этого не любят.

\- Теперь… везде так? – Уилл нервно оглянулся. На него до сих пор смотрели, а здоровенный бородатый тип, похожий на лесоруба, шёл, кажется, от самого перекрёстка. Если только сплетение здешних узких проходов можно было назвать перекрёстком.

\- «Так»?

\- Так дико. Нецивилизованно.

\- Примерно. Пропаганда Свободных Штатов, по крайней мере, так говорит, чтобы народ не ринулся в Нью-Йорк, но точно тебе скажу, и в Пенсильвании сейчас не бедствуют. Кому не нравится, утекают тайком в Мэриленд, там есть какая-никакая работа и шанс попасть в Микаэлла-сити. Даже жеребьёвка не пугает, если нечего есть.

Это был какой-то набор знакомых слов, никак не укладывающийся в голове.

\- Но мы и так в Мэриленде. И… Микаэлла-сити?

Фредди посмотрела на него, как на человека, которому до сих пор мерещатся олени.

\- А, ну да. Ты же ничего не знаешь. Тебе повезло, я живу тем, что торгую информацией, но тебя угощу бесплатно. Границы немного сдвинулись. Скажем… США больше не существует.

Это не удивляло, и огорчало не так, как должно было. Когда началась война, только ленивый не предсказывал распад. Скептики просто оказались правы, вот и всё.

\- Не бросаешься рыдать над звёздно-полосатым флагом?

\- Это было очевидно даже три года назад. – Уилл попытался улыбнуться. – Слишком второсортные новости для «Сплетника».

\- Я приберегла всё самое интересное на потом. Когда стало ясно, что ловить нечего, действующее правительство ломанулось в Оазис и оставило народ на бобах. В результате, мы имеем с одной стороны Свободные штаты, последний оплот демократии, а с другой – полный хаос и разброд, - Независимые Королевства.

Фредди ясно выговорила «Королевства», но это было настолько нелепо…

\- Что?!

Мухи, потревоженные усмешкой, взлетели с влажно блестящей щеки мисс Лаундс.

\- Мы их так называем в целом. В этом зоопарке и диктатуры и герцогства и анархические республики, как в историческом музее. В бывшей Балтиморе, например, правит единодушно коронованный подданными помазанник Божий. – Она махнула рукой туда, где линия горизонта кривилась очертаниями города.

\- Но это бред!

\- И мы живём в этом бреду. Та часть Мэриленда, где ты сейчас стоишь, наша, и королю, естественно, это очень не нравится.

Уилл подумал о Балтиморе. Уцелел ли дом Ганнибала? Кто сейчас там живёт?

\- Ты уже видел Кроуфорда? Алану Блум? Они постоянно тут пасутся, заправляют всем на границе. Впрочем, Блум давно не видно, ходит слух, что её убили.

Алана. Да, он всё время чувствовал, что что-то забыл. Почему-то уверенность в том, что она будет в порядке, перекрывала очевидную правду. Для него Алана так и осталась в том, старом мире, он мог представить её здесь ещё меньше, чем Ганнибала.

\- Что с доктором Лектером? Он выжил?

Вместо ответа, Фредди нагло, грубоватым движением взяла его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть влево, вдаль.

И он увидел.

На серебристой водонапорной башне ветер полоскал огромный плакат, изодранный снизу в лоскуты. Пожелтевшая копия с парадного портрета: Ганнибал Лектер, с обязательным косым пробором в волосах, подтянутый, в строгом тёмно-зелёном мундире с золотым кантом, в белых перчатках, стоит на фоне далёкого, затенённого Балтимора. Его взгляд мудр. Его тонкие, тёмные губы чуть растянуты в довольной улыбке. Его правая рука покоится на плече маленькой рыжей девочки, обнимающей белоснежного пушистого ягнёнка.

По низу плаката когда-то шла надпись. Кажется, «Придет Царствие Твое», разобрать было невозможно из-за злых, чёрных метровых букв, которые кто-то яростно выписывал спреем: «ГАННИБАЛ КАННИБАЛ», и через всё лицо девочки, через её синее платьице: «СВЯТАЯ ШЛЮХА».

 «Кажется, я умер», - подумал Уилл. – «И попал в какой-то вывернутый мир. Это ад? Что это? Очередная галлюцинация?»

\- Ганнибал Святой, первый король Мэриленда. Рядом – его не менее святая сестрица. Понятия не имею, откуда она взялась. Говорят, эти сестрицы постоянно меняются… что такое, Уилл?

\- Мне надо подумать.

Да. Подумать. И уйти куда-нибудь, где этот взгляд его не достанет…

Он перешёл на быстрый шаг, почти бросился бежать, но что-то огромное и чёрное загородило солнце. Уилл влетел в него с разбега, как в стену, и, подняв глаза, узнал «лесоруба».

В любом боевике такой тип не простил бы оскорбления, но в реальности, «лесоруб» смотрел, скорее, с интересом. Это было куда страшнее. Уилл вспомнил, что в сумке Беверли есть нож… но поздно. Огромная, мозолистая лапища в трупных пятнах стиснула его челюсть, грязные пальцы раздвинули губы.

\- Сколько? – пробасил «лесоруб» куда-то через его голову.

\- Этот не продаётся, - спокойно ответила Фредди, подходя ближе. Она даже не попыталась вмешаться, надежда была только на нож в сумке. Если дотянуться…

\- Не еби мозги, подруга. Моя баба сдохла на прошлой неделе, мне срочно надо. Десять патронов.

\- За десять патронов купи себе старуху из грязных. Он не продаётся.

\- Моя была чистая. Я только с чистыми могу, а чистых баб уже всех разобрали. Пятнадцать. – Он понизил голос. – И две банки.

Нашарить нож не получалось, он постоянно выскальзывал из дрожащих пальцев.

«Если я пну его в пах, он сломает мне шею», - страх не мешал Уиллу думать. Мысли не разбредались, но толку от холодной констатации фактов было чуть.

\- Хмм. – Фредди… задумалась? – За час, так и быть.

Уилл отчаянно рванулся, но снова замер, когда «лесоруб», не отпуская, задрал ему рубашку, потом грубо ухватил между ног, больно сжав мошонку.

\- Пошути тут мне. Пятнадцать патронов к пистолету. Две банки. И насовсем. Только сначала гляну, везде ли он чистый.

Нож, наконец, лёг в руку. Теперь расстегнуть чехол… Надо, надо было вешать на пояс…

\- Здоровый, молодой мужчина за пятнадцать патронов? Серьёзно? Из какой дыры ты вылез? Сорок. И, так уж и быть, три банки.

Сначала, он ударит этого. Потом – Фредди. За предательство.

\- Я на миллионера похож? Что его так трясёт, припадочный что ли? Двадцать пять.

\- Так, ничего особенного. Видит галлюцинации, трясётся, во времени теряется. Убил десять человек ни за что и думает, что дружит с королём Ганнибалом. Псих.

«Лесоруб» отшвырнул его так, будто боялся заразиться.

\- Психа забирай себе, - буркнул он и растворился в толпе, брякая консервными банками в вещмешке.

\- Какой привередливый, - усмехнулась Фредди, провожая его взглядом. Она протянула Уиллу руку, чтоб помочь встать, но тот её оттолкнул. Радость от встречи со знакомым человеком из прошлого испарилась, как небывало. Он вспомнил, за что не любил мисс Лаундс: за самодовольную циничность и отсутствие всяких тормозов. Ей захотелось посмеяться – она посмеялась.

\- Это что-то вроде урока, Уилл, не обижайся. Мы приняли новую, переработанную конституцию, но, на будущее: твоя жизнь в Свободных Штатах стоит сорок патронов и три банки тушёного мэрилендского мяса.

\- А в королевстве Мэриленд? – Он постарался, чтобы звучало ядовито, но голос дрожал от злости, и выходило какое-то заикание.

\- Там – вообще ничего. Из кого по-твоему делают эти консервы? – Фредди сняла плащ и бросила ему. Под плащом оказалась невыразительная, болтающаяся форма цвета хаки. – Возьми, не будешь привлекать внимание.

Уилл накинул плащ и действительно почувствовал себя спокойнее, - местные жители как по команде потеряли к нему интерес. Теперь можно было уйти. Скрыться где-нибудь, построить хижину, ловить рыбу…

«И стать зомби через неделю. В лучшем случае, - месяц».

\- У вас не хватает еды?

\- Это… - Фредди задумчиво склонила голову к плечу. – Тонкая материя. Зависит от того, что ты считаешь едой. Эти пресловутые банки – контрабанда из Мэриленда. Вкусно. Питательно. Временно лечит катрину и побочных эффектов не имеет, конечно, если у тебя не сверхвысокая мораль. В королевстве никто об этом не знает, а те, кто знают – не верят, им приятнее думать, что святой Ганнибал благословляет их трапезу. Нас они считают грязными, дикими полузомби, которые колют себе вытяжку из свиной крови и сами постепенно превращаются в свиней.

\- А на самом деле?

\- На самом деле, не из крови, а из лимфы. – Она остановилась и пристально посмотрела Уиллу в лицо. Из мёртвого глаза потекли слёзы, приманившие новых мух. – Ганнибал с самого начала знал, что катрина лечится гомеопатически. И ты знал. Он не мог с тобой не поделиться.

\- Я не понимаю, о чём ты.

Но он понимал. Они с Ганнибалом догадались одновременно, разница была только в применении знаний.

 

Катрина только набирала обороты, война ещё не началась и стёкла на веранде у Ганнибала были целы.

Уилл ходил к нему в гости, вёл какие-то разговоры и не знал, зачем всё это делает. Он должен был бежать от Ганнибала, как от огня, но куда?

Вокруг жило много миллионов людей, а они двое оказались на своём необитаемом острове для гениальных и нестандартно мыслящих. Холодный расчёт и логика против эмпатии и озарений.

 _«Ты слишком привык к страданиям, чтобы от них отказаться»,_ \- так говорил Ганнибал, наливая ему крепкий зелёный чай в хрупкую чашку.

Да…

\- Ты слишком привык к страданиям, чтобы от них отказаться. Они – наркотик, как и любая привычка.

\- Я не мазохист. – Уилл сидел за кухонным столом, выстукивая по холодной столешнице какой-то сложный ритм. Он знал, что доктора Лектера это раздражает, и мелко мстил.

\- Не уверен. – Аккуратный ножик скользнул через густое, винного цвета желе, деля  его на ровные кубики. -  Но я точно знаю одно: ты виктимен и провоцируешь людей на самые разнообразные проявления насилия по отношению к тебе.

\- Ты оправдываешь то, что сделал со мной? Это… мелко.

\- Я всего лишь подтверждаю то, что ты и сам не раз замечал. Ты позволил мне зайти так далеко…

Такой улыбки он у Ганнибала раньше не видел. Вялая, рассеянная, чуть обнажающая крупные передние зубы, и от того до омерзения жуткая.

\- Я был болен. – Уилл перестал стучать. Человек, с улыбкой злого, недалёкого ребёнка, запросто мог переломать ему пальцы, если б захотел.

\- Ты и сейчас болен, как все мы. Ещё немного и будешь сам охотиться на людей. Хотя, охотой это трудно назвать: грубое, бездумное насилие.

\- Им нечем думать, но их ведут инстинкты. Есть, чтобы жить? – Медитативное состояние, порождающее идеи, выстраивающее логические цепочки, накрыло его, как волна. В такие моменты присутствие Ганнибала было даже приятно.

\- Отчасти. Но мёртвые не имеют понятия вкуса, однако, и не едят что попало. Инстинкты не берутся из ниоткуда.

\- Ты знаешь, что они чувствуют? Они ведь тоже едят людей.

\- Если это была попытка оскорбления, то довольно неуклюжая. – Ганнибал потянулся за салфеткой и случайно коснулся его руки. Это прикосновение ещё долго потом оставалось на коже, как клеймо.

\- Но ты знаешь ответ. И понял логику их действий.

\- Многие считают, что в действиях зомби нет абсолютно никакой логики. Возможно, я просто умножаю сущности, и моя бритва Оккама затупилась.

\- Раньше ты всегда делился теориями. Выдавая их за факты.

\- Что ж, не смею обманывать твои ожидания. – Ганнибал повернул чашку, подул на всплывшую чаинку, но та не ушла на дно. – В одном романе есть интересная фраза. Она описывает последние секунды жизни главного героя: «В тот момент, когда он осознал это, он перестал знать». Пробуждение инстинктов у мертвецов, нечто вроде последнего озарения. В тот момент, когда они понимают, в чём их спасение, они перестают знать, но механизм действия уже запущен. Зомби всего лишь хотят стать живыми и здоровыми. Они находят своё лекарство подсознательно, как кошки и собаки находят нужные им травы.

 - Человеческое… мясо.

\- Да.

\- Но оно им не помогает.

\- От смерти нет средства. Но у живых есть шанс на выздоровление.

Уилл встал, зашагал по кухне, крепко сцепив пальцы.

\- Об этом надо сообщить. Ещё не поздно создать вакцину…

\- На это уйдёт много времени. – Ганнибал наблюдал за ним, так и не прикоснувшись к чаю. – Информация неизбежно просочится, и тогда нас ждёт настоящий бум каннибализма. Лучше молчать. Пока. Кстати, у меня есть замечательная мраморная говядина, не желаешь попробовать? Она… вернёт тебе силы, ты ведь так измучен болезнью.

Он снова улыбался.

Снова эти чёртовы зубы.

 

 

Фредди была практичным человеческим животным. Она не понимала, как сложно разорвать тонкую, почти невидимую паутину, которой Ганнибал его оплёл.

\- Я видела много моральных уродов, бывший специальный агент Грэм, но такие, как вы с

Лектером, мне не попадались. - Фредди смахнула мух и утёрла слёзы, больше похожие на гной. - Сначала, вы убили Абигейл, поиграли в семью и избавились. Но высокоинтеллектуальным психопатам ведь мало какой-то девочки. Интереснее смотреть, как горит мир.

\- А разве вам не интересно, мисс Лаундс? - Уилл так разозлился, что перешёл на "вы". Он не хотел смотреть на горящий мир, у него просто не было выбора. Тогда казалось, что Ганнибал прав, а что можно сделать против правды?

\- Очень. Но у  меня в руках не было огнетушителя. Я могу только наблюдать, делать записи, и надеяться, что когда-нибудь смогу издать мемуары. Будь уверен, я обо всём напишу. Например, о том, как солдаты Мэриленда штурмуют Оазис и люди гибнут десятками ради одного единственного Уилла Грэма.

\- Это... это нонсенс. - У него мелькала такая мысль. Подсознательно он знал, что если Ганнибал жив, то захочет его увидеть. Не остановится ни перед чем.

\- Может быть, - легко согласилась Фредди и отвязала от пояса какой-то мешочек. - Тут пара ампул вакцины и шприц. Кац наверняка дала тебе банок, но ты же вряд ли будешь есть... или всё-таки будешь? У тебя должна уже выработаться привычка.

\- Почему ты мне... - начал, было, Уилл, и осекся.

Они с Фредди случайно столкнулись в толпе. Она не могла знать про Беверли. Если только не...

Он стрельнул глазами влево, вправо, - ничего подозрительного. Есть узкий проход между

Палаток, в который можно нырнуть. Дальше - заброшенный дом с торчащей из окна трубой самодельного дымохода. Если обогнуть его, можно выиграть время...

\- Даже не думай. Уилл, пожалуйста. - Это звучало почти ласково. - Доктор Лектер особенно подчеркнул, что ты нужен живым и здоровым. Это даже указано в нашем контракте.

От стены дома отделились две неприметные, бритые наголо фигуры непонятного пола. То ли уродливые, перекачанные женщины, то ли плотные  мужчины со слишком чувственными лицами.

Лучше бы мужчины. Не так унизительно, если станут бить.

А впрочем, какая разница? Его и так сегодня унизили.

 

Всю дорогу он молчал, пониже надвинув капюшон. Небо заволокло тучами, начал накрапывать мелкий дождик, но над бывшим Балтимором лучилась ясная синева. Будто в насмешку.

Они прошли несколько кордонов  мимо солдат в камуфляжных обносках. Везде Фредди предъявляла какие-то документы и что-то объясняла, указывая на Уилла. Их пропускали. Иногда, у него появлялось желание выступить вперёд и обвинить её в… да хотя бы в предательстве Свободных Штатов, но он молчал.

Если убегать, то убегать по дороге, оценив обстановку. Да, он придёт на личную встречу с Ганнибалом, но не как его трофей или добыча.

Они всегда были на равных, никакая война и апокалипсис этого не изменят.

 

В бывшем парке, наполовину белевшем пнями свежесрубленных деревьев, Фредди припарковала древний, чахоточный джип, кое-как выкрашенный в зелёный. Он двигался так медленно, что можно было выпрыгнуть на ходу, но в кузове вместе с Уиллом сидела охрана. Этих не расшвыряешь, как санитаров чилтоновской лечебницы.

Оставалось ждать, и Уилл ждал.

Фредди вела машину странно, не по прямому шоссе, а по бездорожью, закладывая немыслимые крюки. Тряска убаюкивала, и, постепенно, он уснул, завернувшись в  свободный край брезента.

 

Ему снились одинаковые белые коридоры Оазиса: закрытые двери, зияющие чернотой лифтовые шахты, рассеянный, мерцающий свет аварийных ламп.

По коридорам бродил, роняя перья, чёрный олень. Корона рогов царапала стены, копыта приглушённо цокали по мягким от пыли полам.

Он подошёл и положил тяжёлую голову Уиллу на плечо, будто лошадь, мазнул ухом по щеке. Оленья шкура была тёплой и мягкой на ощупь, но пахла синтетикой, как автомобильный чехол. Так пах игрушечный пёс, с которым Уилл спал в детстве. Китайская мягкая игрушка, расползавшаяся по швам; мама выиграла её в тире на какой-то ярмарке, отец ещё смеялся тогда, что она ни разу не попадёт...

Он давно об этом не вспоминал, но во сне душный запах синтетической шерсти вернулся.

Ну конечно, кто же знает, чем пахнут пернатые олени?

Уилл обнял пушистую шею, зарылся лицом в перья. В том, что твоё безумие всегда с тобой, есть нечто успокаивающее. Всё как всегда. Во сне он ничего не потерял и ничего не приобрёл за три года.

Мягкая шкура превратилась в гладкую кожу. Такая бывает у  обожжённых трупов: чёрная, твёрдая, будто корка.

Острые рёбра, полусгнивший остов, острые плечи.

И рога. Как костяной венец.

Уилл отстранился, глядя ему в глаза снизу вверх. Он никогда не боялся этого существа, оно пришло из его собственного подсознания и теперь отчаянно хотело слиться со всем его «я».

_Впусти меня._

_Прими меня._

_То, что я делаю – естественно. То, что я делаю – правильно._

Он обещал утраченное. Не невинность, - Уиллу казалось, он никогда её не имел, с тех пор как в детстве нашёл мёртвую кошку, в которой копошились крысы, и долго смотрел. На оскаленную в последней судороге морду, на голые розовые хвосты, болтающиеся из стороны в сторону. На маленькие лапки, вязнущие в гное, похожие на миниатюрные кукольные ручки. Зубки и носики, беспрестанно работающие, погружающиеся всё дальше и дальше в белую от засилья червей плоть.

Целостность. Вот, что он потерял, когда убил Хоббса. Словно половина его души так и осталась стоять там, на окровавленной кухне, растерянная, не понимающая, что делать.

Нет, не осталась.

_Он съел её._

\- Он съел  её, - пробормотал Уилл во сне.

В оголённой клетке рёбер билась, хлопая крыльями, одинокая белая бабочка.

Нельзя было смотреть ему в глаза тогда, при знакомстве. Никому, никому не смотрел в глаза, и ему нельзя было…

Он стоял, всё ещё держа руку на жилистой шее чудовища, и чернота пропитывала пальцы, поднимаясь всё выше, до самого плеча, отзываясь резкой колющей болью.

 

Наяву, в реальном мире, машина давно остановилась, и Фредди вколола ему в вену шприц с жёлтой вакциной.

\- Я мог и сам! – его выдернули из сна слишком резко, слишком грубо, и нервы натянулись, как струны.

\- Ну, мне было скучно ждать, пока ты проснёшься. – Фредди, как ни в чём не бывало, убрала шприц обратно в мешочек. При мысли о том, что в него вводили многоразовую, неизвестно где до этого бывавшую иглу, Уиллу стало плохо. Он перевёл взгляд на левую руку: так и есть. Пальцы почернели до средних фаланг и плохо гнулись.

Ещё, они мёрзли. Как и ноги в кроссовках.

Фредди озабоченно нахмурилась.

\- Слишком быстро. Обычно, пятна появляются через неделю.

\- И теперь Ганнибал тебе не заплатит? Я могу идти? – это была, скорее, торжествующая издёвка, чем настоящее предложение.

\- Ну… думаю, даже с такими пальчиками ты откроешь мне вид на жительство в Микаэлла-сити. Доктор Лектер их перед употреблением, скорее всего, просто отрежет. Знаешь, как вырезают гниль из яблока?

Уилл никогда не думал, что Ганнибал может его съесть. Эта мысль была… новой.

\- Зачем тебе в Балтимор?

\- Потому что это – цивилизация. Там есть газеты, там есть радио. Там люди ходят в театр и читают книги. Едят столовыми приборами с тарелок. – Фредди достала из его сумки плоскую консервную банку и подбросила на руке. Глаза у неё были полубезумные, -впрочем, как всегда. – Все хотят туда попасть, и те, кому удаётся – элита. Я могу работать полевым журналистом, шпионом, доносчиком, - кем угодно, но не гнить тут, в Свободных Штатах, где заградотряды стреляют беженцам в спину, а Сыны Свободы, высшее начальство вроде Кроуфорда, тайком давятся консервами, пропагандируя простому быдлу вакцину, которая ни черта не спасает. Если уж сам Ганнибал  Лектер  считает меня человеком, личностью, значит, я буду жить как человек.

\- Для него люди - объекты. – Уилл стиснул зубы от злости, так, что они противно скрипнули. – Объекты искусства, удовлетворения его желаний и потребностей. Он не может уважать. Считать равным себе. Любить. Для репортёра криминальной хроники ты слишком плохо знаешь психопатов.

\- Лектер не простой психопат, и ты прекрасно это понимаешь. – Фредди не так просто было сбить. В её словах была не правда, но что-то очень близкое к ней. – Он стоит выше всех этих импотентов с садомазохистскими наклонностями и фетишистов с оскорблённым эго. Я вцеплюсь в него и не отпущу. Я напишу о нём книгу. Ты так и не докопался до правды, потому что у тебя есть к нему чувства, но я – докопаюсь.

\- «Чувства»? – Уилл делано усмехнулся, хотя ему было вовсе не весело. – Это нельзя назвать чувствами.

\- Вы друг другом одержимы. Знаешь, почему ты не пытаешься убежать? Потому что во всём этом мире, он – единственный человек, которого ты хочешь увидеть. А знаешь, почему он убивал и продолжает убивать? Чтобы ты смотрел только на него. Не надо быть экспертом, чтобы это понять. Я не знаю, что будет, когда вы соединитесь, но я жду сенсацию. И квартиру в Микаэлла-сити.

\- Ты сумасшедшая. – Фредди вызывала у него отвращение. Как стервятник, падальщик, который наблюдает со стороны, но первым впивается в потерявшую осмотрительность жертву.

\- А может быть, мы все здесь сумасшедшие, Алиса. Или всего лишь колода карт. – Она протянула ему банку. – Приятного аппетита, Уилл.

\- Я не буду это есть.

Маленькая, плоская металлическая баночка без наклейки. Ничем не отличается от других. Кого-то убили, подвесили на крюк и пустили по конвейеру бойни. Чьего-то отца или мать. Чьего-то ребёнка. Брата. Сестру. Мыслящего, живого человека смешали со специями и упаковали.

В чистом городе много чистых людей. Чистые женщины, которые моются душистым мылом из животного жира и носят кожаные сапожки. Чистят зубы щётками из волос. Добавляют в пироги сахар, пропущенный через костяные фильтры. Разводят садики на костной муке.

Им снятся кошмары, когда они ложатся отдохнуть на диванные подушки, набитые волосом?

Они лежат без сна после ужина, пытаясь услышать, как желудок переваривает их «святое причастие»?

О чём они думают?

\- Будешь. Есть шанс, что пятна пройдут. Увеличивая свои шансы, ты увеличишь мои.

\- Я сказал, - нет.

\- Не смотри так грозно, Уилл Грэм. – Она повернулась к своим молчаливым телохранителям. – Подержите его.

 

На этот раз, он отбивался всерьёз. Отчаянно и неуклюже, зло, пытаясь попасть в уязвимые места. Но безжалостные, тупые руки-окорока всё равно скрутили его, распялили, как жабу на препараторском столе, зажали нос, заставили разомкнуть челюсти.

Он мог видеть только рваный брезентовый верх кузова, через который смотрели бледные вечерние звёзды. Фредди двумя пальцами запихивала ему в рот скользкую, сладковатую массу, всю в застывшем прозрачном желе, - бесстрастно, будто перекладывала из одной банки в другую. Пропихивала прямо в горло, массировала кожу у кадыка, заставляя глотать.

_Ганнибал вводит трубку ему в желудок, и это отвратительно, унизительно, больно и страшно, но сопротивляться нет сил._

_…берёт пинцетом ухо Абигейл, холодное, скользкое…_

_А потом гладит. По щеке, по шее, вот так, всё хорошо, всё закончилось._

_Так гладят любимых. Страстно любимых. Так гладят, когда хотят целовать._

_Я человек, со мной нельзя так…_

_У меня есть воля, я человек…_

Фредди отшвырнула пустую банку. Хватка ослабла, Уилла бросили на пол, как мешок с костями.

«Я и есть мешок с костями», - подумал он, глядя в одну точку и рефлекторно облизывая губы. – «Я вещь».

Но вещи не умеют сбегать, а он сбежит.

Он выберет момент.

Вернёт себя.

 

***

 

Момент настал, когда джип напоролся на ржавые гвозди, рассыпанные по дороге к трейлерному парку.

Стоял густой туман, и трейлеры, наполовину вросшие в грязь, казались силуэтами огромных спящих животных.

Между ними что-то двигалось

Уилл сидел рядом с Фредди и, от скуки, придумывал способы перехватить у неё управление, когда из тумана показался человек.

Он шёл медленно, прихрамывая, будто раненый. Всю его тощую фигуру перекосило набок из-за  тяжёлого ржавого топора, висевшего в руке. Вместо того, чтобы остановиться, Фредди поддала газу, и джип прочно сел на колючее, ржавое поле гвоздей.

Из-за трейлеров, пошатываясь, начали выходить другие фигуры. Голые и в обрывках одежды, сморщенные, как сливы, и раздутые от газа. Уилл попытался сосчитать, сколько их, но быстро сбился – человеческое море всё прибывало и прибывало, грозя захлестнуть машину. Со стороны кузова уже слышались выстрелы.

\- Дерьмо, дерьмо, вот дерьмо… - Фредди повторяла это, как заклинание. Она вытащила из-под сиденья дробовик и сунула Уиллу в руки. – Помнишь тренинги? Разноси башку.

Уилл не успел ответить: первый удар топора погнул дверцу с его стороны, второй разнёс стекло, осыпав его дождём осколков.

Он выстрелил не глядя, но, кажется, попал: пуля с отвратительным чавканьем вошла в цель и удары прекратились. В разбитое окно потянулись, царапаясь об осколки стекла, иссиня-чёрные руки: холодные, скользкие, но удивительно цепкие.

Фредди достала оттуда же, из-под сидения, конфискованную у Уилла винтовку, и, толкнув люк, выбралась на крышу. Джип качало из стороны в сторону, как на волнах, откуда-то тянулся удушливый, едкий дым, и только выбравшись вслед за Фредди, с трудом балансируя на гладком металле, Уилл понял, что это: угрюмые наёмники поливали зомби бензином из ржавых канистр и поджигали.

Мертвецам не страшен огонь, они должны были двигаться дальше, но эти трупы вели себя неправильно. Они выли и катались по земле, и огонь расползался всё дальше, дальше, толпа занялась, как нефтяное пятно.

Тогда Уилл понял, что всё это время жестоко ошибался.

Они чувствовали боль.

Они были ещё живы.

Но почему он думал, что эти люди мертвы? Потому что вирус катрины все газеты называли зомби-апокалипсисом?

Или потому что кто-то спокойно, уверенно сказал об этом?

_«Пробуждение инстинктов у мертвецов, нечто вроде последнего озарения»._

_«От смерти нет средства»._

Следующий выстрел снёс половину лица старухе, уцепившейся костлявыми пальцами за его шнурки.

Купился! Снова купился на разумные слова и негромкий голос, потому что привык, слишком привык верить. Не смог избавиться от этой привычки даже в тюрьме.

Почему?

Просто хотел доверять.

 

Дым смешался с туманом, что-то отвратительно лопалось в огне. Самые стойкие ещё пытались тянуться и раскачивать машину, но их становилось всё меньше, - паника и огонь охватили толпу. Свежее мясо перестало иметь значение, даже - разлагаясь и сгнивая, эти люди отчаянно цеплялись за свою жизнь, неуклюже сбивая пламя.

И Уилл сделал то, что могло стоить ему жизни.

Он прыгнул вниз, как в лесной пожар.

Фредди что-то кричала вслед, рукав рубашки занялся и тлел, обжигая плечо, дым ел глаза, раздражал лёгкие, но он бежал, расталкивая прикладом горящие тела, петлял среди трейлеров и перевёрнутых грузовиков.

Он не думал о том, что будет и сможет ли он выжить. Эти мысли пришли потом, в молчаливом тёмном лесу, где ели растопырили лапы, будто крылья, разрывая иголками туман.

Уилл забился под них, будто животное, крепко обнял дробовик, как ребёнок – любимую игрушку.

 

И что теперь?

 

Он не знал дороги, только понимал, что Фредди пыталась обогнуть зону боевых действий, и неизвестно, насколько далеко он теперь от Балтимора.

За свою жизнь было не так страшно.

«Через пару недель я всё равно превращусь в гниющий труп», - мрачно подумал Уилл. – «В живой труп».

 В мешочке на поясе оставались ещё три ампулы, а есть мясо он не собирался, даже если б напал на целый склад консервов.

Он всё равно не смог бы ничего проглотить – на языке осел пепел, весь мир казался шматком горящей плоти.

Может быть, в лесу пели птицы, но он не слышал этого из-за криков, которые всё звенели и звенели в ушах.

Он не ругал себя за идиотский поступок, - всё как-то потеряло смысл, стёрло грань. Ему просто хотелось быть одному. Умереть одному, если придётся, но на свободе.

Смерть приходит легко... сумел бы он выжить?

Это было совсем не то, что в детском лагере бойскаутов, где его учили всему, что должен уметь настоящий мужчина: ориентироваться на местности, разводить костры, дрочить и целоваться; опасность стала настолько реальной, что даже не вызывала эмоций. Может, потом, под прикрытием ночи он тайком вернётся в трейлерный парк, посмотрит, осталось ли что-то от машины. Но пока…

«Пока» оборвалось внезапно, как только он услышал вдалеке заливистый собачий лай, конский топот и человеческие крики.

Не тупое мычание зомби, а настоящие людские голоса.

Собаки напомнили ему о Уинстоне и остальной банде – что с ними стало? Может, их съели в голодное время? Или, Алана ухаживала за ними до последнего?

Он всё ещё колебался, идти ему на встречу голосам или нет, когда голоса сами нашли его.

Двое псов, длинноногих, рыжих, непонятной породы, выскочили прямо на него, скаля зубы; один тут же сделал стойку, другой – с лаем кинулся на Уилла, взвизгнув, когда приклад дробовика пришёлся ему по морде.

Собаки делают стойку на ту дичь, которую стреляют хозяева.

Вопрос решился сам собой - оставалось только бежать. Снова. Туда, где есть какие-то деревья кроме елей.

Он давно столько не бегал. Спотыкаясь о ветки, скользя по сухой листве, сменившей иголки. Собаки настигали: одну лохматую псину он застрелил в упор, когда она прыгнула всей тушей, придавив его к земле.  Она ещё долго жалобно визжала, не могла умереть. Борзой, впившейся клыками ему в щиколотку, он, кажется, раздробил голову прикладом, - скорее почувствовал, чем услышал костяной хруст.

«Простите», - думал он на бегу, обращаясь к оставшимся позади искалеченным псам, то машинально облизывая липкие, в собачьей крови, губы, то стискивая зубы от тошнотворной боли в щиколотке. – «Простите меня».

Ему повезло, что свора была слишком разношёрстной, шумной и недисциплинированной. Только это дало фору чтобы, наконец, забраться на дерево – кривой, клонящийся к земле дуб, с узловатыми крепкими ветками.

Подбежав к стволу, он пустил последнюю пулю в не желавшего отставать питбуля, и, отшвырнув бесполезный дробовик, влез на дерево, обдирая ладони, едва цепляясь почерневшими пальцами.

Даже самый неопытный охотник снял бы его одним выстрелом. Но с охотниками, в отличие от гончих, можно договориться.

 

Едущего впереди Уилл узнал сразу, а когда узнал, едва не расхохотался злым, нервным смехом.

Доктор Чилтон гарцевал на белом коне, и всеми силами пытался походить на джентльмена: клетчатый пиджак, неуместно белые брюки и охотничье кепи с лакированным козырьком.

\- Вы плохо натаскиваете собак, - сообщил ему Уилл, крепко вцепившись в развилку веток. Чилтон приподнял козырёк.

\- Уилл Грэм! Какая встреча. – Он пытался говорить снисходительно-весело, но кислое выражение лица выдавало. – Но если проклятые собаки взяли ваш след, то где тогда наш заяц? Дэвид, ты упустил нашего зайца?

Дэвид оказался тощим, бледным мальчишкой с вечно удивлённым лицом и водянистыми глазами. Остальные охотники, сгрудившиеся за его спиной, представляли собой такую эе разношёрстную компанию как собачья свора, но их объединяла одна общая черта, которая сразу бросилась Уиллу в глаза: возраст. Кроме Чилтона не было никого старше тридцати.

\- Я… не знаю… - голос у Дэвида ещё ломался.

\- Ты специально его упустил? – Чилтон развернул коня и прицелился в мальчика. – Хочешь быть следующим?

\- Нет… сэр.

Всё происходящее напоминало какой-то фарс, безвкусный и нарочитый. Чтобы управлять кучкой детей не требовалось большого ума и фантазии. Приучать их охотиться на людей – попросту мерзко.

\- Отзовите собак, доктор, - попросил Уилл, глядя вниз на беснующуюся свору, такую же разномастную, как свора мальчишек.

\- Чтобы вы могли сбежать? – бывший психиатр развернулся к нему, снова вскинул ружьё, целясь с явным и сладострастным удовольствием. – Я, увы, не наш славный король, который выходит против зверя с одним ножом, да ещё и даёт ему фору.

\- Я не зверь. – Вскользь брошенное «Король» застряло у него в голове. Значит, это территория Мэриленда.

Ганнибал охотится здесь на людей? Он никогда не выглядел особенно сильным  или спортивным, - обычный мужчина средних лет, подтянутый, следящий за собой.

Так казалось. Пока Уилл не увидел, как он зажимает рану в боку жертвы подпольного хирурга. Как напрягаются мускулы и змеятся вены.

Он был хищником: сплошные мышцы и чётко выверенные движения. Властность, исходящая из уверенности в себе, в собственном разуме и теле.

\- Человек – самый страшный зверь на планете. – Чилтон улыбался. Но не опускал ружьё. – Вредитель. К тому же, вы нарушили границы частных владений.

\- Если бы я знал, что это ваши владения, не подошёл бы и близко. – Уилл знал, что стоит сдержаться, но не мог. Раздражение против этого самодовольного кретина за три года никуда не делось.

Доктор разочарованно опустил двустволку и свистнул, отзывая собак.

\- Не обижайтесь. Думаю, раз уж вы здесь, вам придётся стать моим гостем. Снова.

\- Или пленником? – Уилл слез, осторожно нащупывая ногами каждую ветку.

\- Тогда вас оправдали, а сейчас вы виноваты лишь в том, что интересны мне.  Да и щиколотку вашу надо перевязать. Умеете ездить на лошади? Дэвид! Пойдёшь пешком.

Дэвид уныло сполз на землю. В его взгляде читалась откровенная неприязнь к Уиллу, и… ревность?

Фарс продолжался.

 

***

 

Было скучно.

Заброшенная больница девятнадцатого века, которую Чилтон называл своим «имением», представляла собой закупоренный, затхлый мирок. Что-то среднее между борделем и Римской Империей времён упадка: проеденные мышами бархатные портьеры, душный, приторный аромат духов, чтоб заглушить вездесущий запашок плесени, пыль на дорогих коврах. Пластинка Эдит Пиаф на хрипучем раритетном патефоне.

И – ни одной женщины.

Всё те же запуганные, смазливые мальчишки, дрожащие от холода в каких-то театрально-шёлковых обносках, потому что во всей больнице не было отопления.

Следов Катрины не было тоже. Только неприятные, накачанные типы с масляными глазами, стоявшие за креслом хозяина сверкали разноцветными пятнами.

\- К сожалению, оставаться вегетарианцем в таких условиях невозможно, - разглагольствовал Чилтон, покачивая в руке бокал с вином. – Поэтому, я решил не беспокоиться о будущем и наслаждаться настоящим, будучи здоровым человеком хотя бы внешне. Настало время, когда тайные комплексы и желания реализовывать совершенно не грех. Посмотрите на одного нашего общего знакомого! Какое мастерское приложение своей мании величия!

\- У Ганнибала нет мании величия. Он художник. – Длинный обеденный стол с грязно-белой скатертью был уставлен фарфоровыми тарелками. Это были части разных сервизов, собранные вместе безо всякой идеи, наверное, украденные откуда-то. На них красовалось то, что здесь называли «дичью». Или «зайцами».

\- Ну-ну. Уважаю ваш опыт, но психиатр тут всё же я. А вы – мой по недоразумению сбежавший пациент. К тому же, последний художник, претендовавший на создание идеального государства, плохо кончил. – Чилтон фамильярно похлопал его по колену, задержав руку дольше, чем нужно. Уилла передёрнуло. – И мы снова возвращаемся к теме Ганнибала. Три года прошло, а он вам всё так же чересчур интересен.

\- Вы первый о нём заговорили. Как он стал королём?

Чилтон скис так же, как его вино.

\- Ему просто повезло, когда начались балтиморские погромы. Тогда линчевали кого ни попадя, а мимо его дома сложно пройти, я даже боюсь представить, сколько этот особняк тогда стоил. Не знаю, как, но он смог уболтать неконтролируемую толпу и зачинщиков. Он обещал им панацею и получил влияние над оппозицией быстрее, чем вы сможете сказать «лоллапалуза». Потом просто стравил одних с другими, убрал неугодных и вуаля – стал единовластным монархом. К его чести, он не забывает старых друзей. Это радует.

Судя по выражению лица, его это совершенно не радовало.

\- А кто теперь вы?

\- Егерь Его Величества. – Чилтон отправил в рот аккуратный кусочек мяса. – Барон, лорд, герцог и что угодно. Моя задача – собирать отряды наёмников, чтоб отгонять зомби от охотничьих угодий. И принимать высокопоставленных гостей.

«Лакей», - чуть не сказал Уилл, но сдержался, и усилием воли залил в себя ещё вина. После третьего бокала оно стало казаться не таким уж ужасным, но от него почему-то клонило в сон.

\- Но охота идёт не на них, – он кивком указал на бледных юношей. Самый бледный уныло наигрывал что-то на арфе. – Такая дичь его интересовать не может.

\- О, нет. Это – для моего личного пользования. Доктор… Вернее, Его Величество приезжает со своим. У нас есть специальный лабиринт, в котором охотиться куда веселее, но лично мне больше нравится лес. Природа. Псовые охоты. Развлечения настоящих джентльменов.

Он говорил ещё что-то, но Уилл не слушал. Он представлял реку на рассвете. Холодная, упруго бьющая под колени вода, тихие берега в лёгкой дымке. Леска скользит между пальцами, одно широкое движение, и…

\- …христианский мученик.

\- Что? – поглощённый внутренней рекой, Уилл пропустил тот момент, когда рука Чилтона снова оказалась на его колене. – Уберите руки.

\- Разумеется. – Бывший доктор сладко улыбнулся, его ладонь поползла выше. Уилл без труда представил, как хорошо в неё войдёт столовый нож.  – Я говорил, что вы вылитый христианский мученик. Художники Возрождения любили такой типаж: вьющиеся волосы, невинный мягкий рот, полные страдания глаза… прекрасно! Сами понимаете, раньше я не мог отдать должного вашей внешности, времена, когда пациентов психбольниц сдавали, мм, внаём персоналу, давно прошли, увы. Но теперь я готов. – Он придвинулся ближе, неприятно щекотнув ухо дыханием. – Ты ни в чём не будешь нуждаться. Я буду присматривать за тобой.  Ты будешь богат и влиятелен настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в нашем мире. А взамен - всего ничего…

Уилл знал – одно резкое движение, и амбалы, стоящие позади, размажут его по стене. Оставалось стиснуть зубы и сдерживать отвращение.

\- Я лучше стану зомби, доктор Чилтон… чем позволю вам ко мне прикоснуться.

Королевский егерь разочарованно отстранился.

\- Однако же, это обидно, - его тон стал капризно-раздражённым. – Ваши отношения с Лектером прекратились ещё до начала эпидемии, нет нужды хранить ему верность.

\- У меня не было с ним никаких отношений.

\- Бросьте, это тогда было важно хранить тайны, а теперь никому нет дела до того кто с кем спит. Все подозревали, это было слишком очевидно.

\- Это всё – ложь. – Сдерживаться становилось всё труднее. Столовый нож лежал слишком близко. – Вы всегда были любителем собирать сплетни, потому что не можете связать один факт с другим и сделать вывод.

Чилтон поджал губы.

\- Не надо меня оскорблять, вы не в том положении, знаете ли. Мои люди могут отрезать вам язык.

\- А если вам захочется со мной поговорить? Вы же хотели узнать обо мне правду, узнать, действительно ли я психопат.

\- И только поэтому вы до сих пор болтаете. – Чилтон фамильярно потрепал его по щеке, провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе. – Я понятия не имею, что Лектер о вас думает, но ведь прошло три года, он теперь важная птица, по горло в заботах. Вы ему не нужны. Сдохнете где-нибудь под кустом, как собака или попадёте в рабство.

Пальцы Уилла сомкнулись на холодном ноже.

\- Вы предлагаете мне сексуальное рабство. Не вижу разницы. – Его начало ощутимо потряхивать, голова шла кругом. В вине что-то было…

\- Очень некрасивые слова. «Сексуальное рабство»! Мы ведь не в Свободных Штатах, в конце концов. Я просто буду содержать вас под стражей ради вашей безопасности от этого жестокого мира, а вы будете мне своеобразно платить. Такая красота не должна пропадать зря…

Он целился в глаз, но Чилтон вовремя заслонился, подставив ладонь. Нож вошёл неглубоко, не хватило силы замаха, и в следующий миг Уилл уже лежал щекой на скатерти, а охранник выкручивал ему руки.

Надрывные крики королевского егеря были отличным аккомпанементом.

 

***

 

Потом его волокли по грязным, серым коридорам и били в маленькой, тесной комнате, вонявшей мочой и аммиаком. На стенах потёки крови мешались с потёками ржавчины, на полу кое-где присохли остатки блевотины и чего-то, напоминающего сперму.

Река.

Она снова разлилась вокруг, смывая боль и железный привкус во рту.

Где-то там, далеко, избивали какую-то вещь, кусок мяса, мешок с костями, а Уилл Грэм стоял по колено в искрящейся реке и закидывал удочку…

Но оказалось, что река не спасает от изнасилования.

Что он не до конца перестал быть человеком.

Когда его толкнули лицом в пол, он не почувствовал ничего, но когда понял, зачем…

Сопротивляться было бесполезно. Бесполезно было даже кричать, чья-то рука крепко сдавливала его затылок, не давая подняться.

Вспышка ужаса, негодования, отчаяния и стыда выжгла его до тла, будто разряд тока.

Река потеряла своё значение.

Даже боль и унижение потеряли значение.

Он видел себя со стороны: свои остекленевшие глаза и ничего не выражающее лицо, текущую из носа кровь, задранную рубашку, неприятно-бледную в свете флуоресцентной лампы кожу, синеватого от трупных пятен насильника, пыхтящего и рычащего при каждом толчке.

_«И это я? Я этот человек? Нет. Я - другой»._

Глазок камеры под потолком. Ну конечно. Чилтон смотрит. Это развлечение –  для него, иначе нет никакого смысла.

Второй поднял безвольное тело за волосы, раздвинул пальцами разбитые губы, дёрнул вниз челюсть.

Они могли бы наделать в нём ещё дырок. Зачем ограничиваться всего двумя?

Куску мяса ведь всё равно.

 

***

Наверное, прошло несколько дней, а может и годы - в маленькой комнате не было времени. Иногда приносили миску с едой, уже знакомым мясом, покрытым янтарным желе, и он жадно ел, больше не думая, откуда оно.

Мысли – удел людей. Зачем существу, живущему только удовлетворением чужих инстинктов, свои мысли?

Он не двигался, почти не моргал, и лишь иногда проваливался в сон.

Во сне он был Уиллом Грэмом.

 

_Над городом сновали бомбардировщики и надрывалась сирена, а они откупорили древнюю бутылку, спасённую Робертом Лектером из фамильного замка и ужинали при свечах._

_Бомбёжка кончилась так же внезапно, как и началась, надо было уходить, но Уилл не двигался._

_Послезавтра его жизнь кончится. Он уснёт и неизвестно, когда в следующий раз откроет глаза._

_Послезавтра. Оставался день._

_Вчера он отвёз собак к Алане, запер вещи в контейнере, раздал все долги и попрощался со всеми знакомыми._

_Идти было некуда. Возвращаться в пустой, одинокий дом… зачем?_

_Но всё-таки он встал и побрёл к винтовой лестнице наверх._

_\- В таком состоянии тебе лучше не садиться за руль. – Ганнибал будто читал его мысли. А может, он молчал, просто мысли эти звучали его голосом?_

_\- Я оставил машину на подземной парковке. Это влетит в копеечку. – Дурацкая отговорка._

_\- Прости за банальность, но здоровья за деньги не купишь. К тому же, ты не хочешь уходить. – Уилла всегда задним числом удивляло, как естественно ощущаются прикосновения Ганнибала, не вызывая ни удивления ни отторжения. Его руки ложатся на плечи, ровно туда, куда должны лечь. Так, как должны._

_\- Не хочу. Но мне нет смысла тут оставаться._

_\- Я буду скучать, Уилл._

_У них не такая уж большая разница в росте. Стоит обернуться, и они окажутся лицом к лицу, совсем близко._

_Уилл обернулся._

_\- Может быть. Я уже не понимаю, на какие эмоции ты способен. Есть они вообще?- болезненная улыбка искривила его губы. – Эти эмоции?_

Он соврал Чилтону. Вернее, не сказал всей правды.

_Каждую секунду, каждый поцелуй он думал, что вот сейчас Ганнибал зубами вырвет ему язык. Но этого не произошло ни разу._

_Тогда зачем…?_

_Наверное, для развития стокгольмского синдрома не обязательно похищать человека физически. Достаточно пробраться в его сознание, его душу, породить ненасытное чёрное чудовище, которое врастёт в него._

_Тогда, предательство и насилие превратятся в любовь. Ненависть – в страсть. Недоверие – в болезненное желание верить._

_«Доверься мне, Уилл. В последний раз…»_

_И он доверился, потому что хотел. Потому что перед концом жизни глупо отрицать свою слабость._

_В этот раз Ганнибал его не обманул._

_Его прикосновения были человеческими и живыми. В них было чувство: и нежность и лёгкое нетерпение и властность. Уилл прижимался спиной к его груди, запрокидывал голову, открывая беззащитное горло, и его доверие, раз за разом, вознаграждалось лаской._

_Так награждают лакомствами животных, правильно выполняющих трюки._

_Приучают их к повиновению._

_Это был одновременно и тот Ганнибал, которого он встретил в кабинете Кроуфорда и тот, с которым познакомился в поле, через насаженную на рога девушку. Но понимание пришло позже, а в ту ночь Уилл просто коротко вскрикивал, подчиняясь ритму и шепча припухшими губами бесконечное: «докторлектердокторлектердокторлектер»._

_Страх вернулся только однажды, в момент оргазма, когда Ганнибал вдруг крепко зажал ему рот и судорожно выдохнул на ухо: «Уилл…»_

_Уилл… вернись ко мне…_

_…мой ловец стрекоз…_

_…вернись…_

 

***

 

Каждую неделю серьёзные врачи в белых халатах проверяли Клариссу, и брали кровь у неё из пальца, и каждый раз она боялась, что у неё тоже катрина, но брат каждый раз говорил: «поздравляю, Кларисса, ты совершенно здорова». А ещё, он говорил: «ягнята больше не кричат?» Это была их шутка, вместо «здравствуй». Брат хотел, чтобы она рисовала разные картинки, и спрашивал об этом и просил, чтобы она рассказывала о папе и о дяде с тётей и о грязных людях, которые приходили. Давал какие-то таблетки. Иногда, потом ягнята переставали кричать, но не надолго.

А ещё, по вечерам, когда все учителя уходили, и Кларисса заканчивала делать уроки, брат иногда читал для неё. Она и сама умела читать, но ей нравился его добрый голос и как он странно выговаривает некоторые буквы. И что кресло стояло у камина, потому что в её комнатах камина не было.

Она всегда сидела у брата на коленях, как совсем маленькая и клала голову ему на плечо, а руку – на сердце. Сердце билось ровно: «тук-тук, тук-тук» и от этого становилось спокойно и хорошо.

В понедельник брат сказал, что будет читать ей сегодня, в воскресенье, но потом уехал куда-то и его долго не было, поэтому Кларисса сидела с леди Беделией и помогала ей мотать шерсть для вязания. А когда она попросила леди Беделию связать ей шарф, потому что зимой будет холодно, леди почему-то грустно посмотрела и сказала: «бедная моя девочка». Будто шарф это что-то странное! Даже на ферме зимой у всех были шарфы.

А в воскресенье стало совсем скучно, и Кларисса в зимнем саду учила Лоло прыгать через верёвочку, но потом вдруг началась суматоха, потому что брат вернулся не один, все почему-то расшумелись. Кларисса пошла посмотреть, но её не пустили и она увидела только каталку и какого-то человека на ней.

А потом брат позвал её в медицинское крыло.

Он взял её за руку сказал: «посмотри, Кларисса, это Уилл Грэм».

Это был Уилл Грэм, который спал в Оазисе, только теперь он не спал, просто лежал с открытыми глазами под капельницей, но никуда не смотрел. Он был худой и весь в синяках. Клариссе было и страшно и жалко его.

А брат сказал: «полюби его».

«Зачем?» - спросила Кларисса.

«Потому что ради него ты появилась на свет».

Она тогда ничего не поняла, но больше не спрашивала, потому что тётя всегда говорила: «молчи, за умную сойдёшь», а брату нравились только умные.

Вечером она взяла толстую книжку про Алису в  Зазеркалье и пошла к брату. Он зачем-то накрывал их «читальное» кресло плотной тканью и попросил, чтобы Кларисса шла к себе в комнату и пришла через полчаса. Но она не пошла, а спряталась за большой вазой в коридоре.

К брату кто-то пришёл, это был тот, противный, которого он звал «доктор Чилтон», хотя он был совсем не доктор. Он совсем не нравился Клариссе, потому что называл её принцессой и вечно спрашивал, сколько ей лет и хорошо ли она учится, а один раз шёпотом спросил, трогал её брат или нет, и это было гадко, потому что она жила на ферме и знала, что это значит, - брат никогда бы так не сделал.

Этот Чилтон плохо закрыл дверь, поэтому, в щёлочку всё было видно и слышно. Он как раз сел на накрытое кресло, оно стояло боком к двери, там, где не было ковра. А брат стоял у стола и наливал что-то розовое в бокал, наверное, вино.

\- Честно говоря, я не ожидал, что вы сами приедете, - даже голос у Чилтона был какой-то неприятный.

\- Мисс Лаундс оправдала мои надежды лишь частично, поэтому, я не мог доверять ей полностью.

\- Телефонная линия работает, вы могли мне сообщить, и я сам привёз бы…

\- Не хотел вас утруждать. – Брат дал ему бокал вина и улыбнулся, хотя Кларисса знала, что ему этот Чилтон тоже не нравится. Он ей не говорил, но она просто знала и всё.

\- Мы с мисс Лаундс друг друга не так поняли, знаете… когда она спросила, у меня ли Уилл Грэм, я, естественно, ответил отрицательно.  Это двуличная, продажная женщина, откуда я мог знать, на кого она работает в этот раз? Ради безопасности Уилла я промолчал, но она всё равно вторглась в мою собственность. Это возмутительно!

\- Понимаю. – Брат отошёл к нему за спину, взял с каминной полки нож и принялся чистить яблоко. Шкурка получалась длинная и тонкая, как лента, у Клариссы так никогда не выходило.

\- Не знаю, сколько вы ей заплатили, но вычтите из этой суммы затраты на новые замки, их теперь днём с огнём не сыщешь. И да, я требую извинений за оскорбления, которые она мне нанесла.

\- Я поговорю с ней. За что вы так поступили с Уиллом, доктор Чилтон? Он тоже вас оскорбил?

\- Ударил ножом. – Чилтон ёрзал, ему было неудобно говорить через плечо. – Слабые духом быстро дичают в наших условиях. От них нужно избавляться.

\- Даже сильные не выдерживают, когда их целенаправленно ломают. Вы мстили ему за то, что три года назад он не дал себя разгадать. Врачи не так редко ненавидят своих пациентов, как вам кажется.

\- Ну, я больше не врач…

\- К счастью для многих ваших пациентов, возможно.

Шкурка от яблока полетела в огонь и зашипела, сворачиваясь. Брат посмотрел на голое гладкое яблоко, будто любовался, и положил его обратно в вазочку. Только нож не положил.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я извинился за его состояние? Ну, я понятия не имел, что он вам так нужен. У вас всегда были сложные отношения, он интриговал против вас, обвинял, выказывал нездоровую одержимость! И потом, я просто отдал его своим людям, я не знал, что они с ним делают…

И тут, брат просто схватил его за волосы и чиркнул ножом по горлу, будто убивал ягнёнка. И везде вдруг оказалась кровь и Кларисса зажала себе рот крепко-крепко, чтобы не вскрикнуть и чуть не уронила «Алису». Она сразу же убежала и, кажется, не топала громко, потому что услышала, как брат сказал:

\- Слабые духом быстро дичают в наших условиях, доктор Чилтон. От них нужно избавляться, не так ли?

И страшное бульканье.

 

А когда брат позвал Клариссу читать сказку, уже не было ни крови ни покрывала на кресле, ни мёртвого, но само кресло было то же самое, и Кларисса была рада, что сидит на коленях у брата, потому что боялась: вдруг смертью можно заразиться?

В книжке Алиса встретила Лань и, обнявшись, гуляла с ней по лесу.

А сердце брата билось так спокойно: «тук-тук, тук-тук».

 

 

Кларисса как могла пыталась полюбить Уилла Грэма, но он был как мёртвый. Она приходила к нему и смотрела на него, а один раз даже потрогала за руку, ту, которая была не чёрная. И тогда он в первый раз её увидел, но глаза у него были почти белые и он ничего не сказал.

Кларисса спрашивала у брата что с ним случилось, и брат отвечал, что Уилла Грэма поймали грязные люди. А потом пытали и делали ужасные вещи, поэтому он сломался, но его можно починить.

Он так и сказал: "починить", будто это были часы или игрушка или какая-нибудь вещь.

"Его придётся аккуратно склеивать по кусочкам, как тонкий фарфор. Но мы с этим справимся, Кларисса".

На вид Уилл Грэм был целый, но она поняла, что брат говорит о чём-то внутри. О чём-то неправильном, как кричащие ягнята в её голове.

Ягнята, у которых во сне почему-то оказывалась голова противного доктора Чилтона, и она булькала и текла кровью.

Но такого же не было, это всё был сон или она сама придумала

Кларисса много чего делала. Она держала Уилла за руку и пела ему песни, тихо, чтобы её не прогнали. И читала вслух про Алису в Зазеркалье, потому что ей всегда становилось лучше от Алисы.

Но ничего не помогало. Она попросила брата научить её гипнозу, но он сказал, что это сложно и можно делать только врачам. Сам он гипнотизировал Уилла, Кларисса видела, но это было потом, когда Уилл начал разговаривать.

Она как раз читала ему, а он повернулся и сказал: "они были живые. Мы сожгли их заживо", и голос у него был хриплый, потому что он давно ни с кем не говорил.

Тогда Кларисса почему-то подумала, что он тоже слышит ягнят, и спросила:

\- А ты слышишь, как они кричат?

И он прошептал:

\- Да.

 

А потом Ганнибал загипнотизировал Уилла и что-то ему говорил, и Уилл плакал и Ганнибал его обнимал, как маленького. Кларисса смотрела из-за двери. Она раньше никогда не видела, как плачут взрослые, и ей было страшно.

Ей не нравился Уилл.

С ним во дворец пришла смерть и, кажется, Кларисса уже заразилась смертью, потому что могла думать только о ней. Каждое утро, в своей мягкой, тёплой постельке она поднимала руки высоко и разглядывала их и они были очень бледные и тонкие, без страшных пятен. А потом она подходила к зеркалу и, пока горничная её причёсывала, смотрела, есть ли под глазами синяки.

Но их не было. Наверное, смерть сидела где-то внутри

А потом она подумала, что, может быть, старший брат и есть смерть. У него ведь очень старые глаза, они будто видели всё на свете.

Он, однажды, читал ей сказку в своей большой тёмной комнате у камина…

 

_«— Не тебе тягаться со мною! — промолвила Смерть._

_— Но Бог сильнее тебя! — сказала мать._

_— Я ведь только исполняю его волю, — отвечала Смерть. — Я его садовник, беру его цветы и деревья и пересаживаю их в великий райский сад, в неведомую страну, но как они там растут, что делается в том саду — об этом я не смею сказать тебе»._

 

Он просто их пересадил. И противного доктора Чилтона и тех страшных людей, которые резали ягнят и всех на ферме, а потом искали Клариссу.

Она совсем забыла о страшных людях, потому что брат усыпил её и сказал: «я щёлкну пальцами и ты всё забудешь».

И она забыла. И их и ту страшную сумасшедшую старуху, которая схватила её за руку когтистой птичьей лапой и закричала: «консервы – из людей!»

А теперь вспомнила.

Говорят, когда умираешь, вся жизнь проносится перед глазами. Может, это и есть оно?

Она спросила у брата: «я умру?», а брат обнял её и сказал: «обязательно, Кларисса. Но не сейчас».

 

 

 

***

 

Он с трудом открыл глаза. Даже рассеянный свет из-за неплотно задвинутых штор казался слишком ярким.

Знакомые красно-серые шторы, знакомый потолок…

Уилл сел на кушетке и потянулся, разминая плечи.

Да, кушетка… Он раньше никогда не ложился на неё, предпочитая сидеть в кресле напротив Ганнибала, как равный.

Это был привычный мир. Зыбкий, но не похожий на воспалённый кошмар.

Ганнибал что-то сосредоточенно рисовал за столом, - заканчивал очередную графику. Услышав шорох, он поднял глаза.

\- С пробуждением. Как тебе спалось?

\- У тебя ужасная кушетка. Мне снилась какая-то странная дрянь. – Уилл встал, прошёлся вперёд-назад, осторожно, не доверяя затекшим мышцам.

\- Сознание делает сны странными, чтобы мы отличали их от реальности. – Ганнибал коротко улыбнулся и отложил карандаш. - Расскажи мне, что это было?

\- Какой-то вирус, зомби… была война, ты стал королём Мэриленда… Фредди Лаундс…  Чилтон… - смешок сам собой вырвался из лёгких, скорее нервный, чем весёлый. – Весь мир сошёл с ума.

\- Что ж, должен заметить, твои сны довольно точно отражают реальность.

Уилл замер.

\- Что?

\- Обстоятельства сложились так, что теперь я действительно король Мэриленда. Надеюсь, ни Джек ни его так называемые Сыны Свободы не пытались настроить тебя против меня. Кстати, я недавно виделся с Джеком на нейтральной территории, он был рад узнать, что ты жив и относительно здоров, но не рад тому, что ты здесь.

 

Это был не сон.

Не сон, но что-то зыбкое. Когда Уилл попытался поймать хоть одно воспоминание, вызвать из небытия хоть одну сцену, образы ускользали, растворяясь в тумане.

В голове у него стоял туман, как в том лесу. Что ещё там было?

\- Не старайся осмыслить, побереги свой разум. – Ганнибал наблюдал за ним со спокойным интересом. – Я перестал давать тебе сильнодействующие препараты, но полностью отказаться от медикаментозного лечения мы пока не можем.

-  То есть, ты обколол меня чем-то… и давно я здесь? - Уилл сел обратно на кушетку и обхватил голову руками. Так проще было думать.

Он в кабинете Ганнибала.

Он в своей привычной одежде.

Но он не в старом мире.

Или это всё обман?

\- Четыре месяца. Лето подходит к концу.

\- Четыре?! И я снова спал всё это время?!

\- Нет. Мы с тобой виделись и не раз, беседовали, но наши встречи совсем не отложились у тебя в памяти.

Он ошибался. Смутные образы остались: Ганнибал, вкладывает в его руки чашку со странно пахнущим чаем. Какие-то люди в белых халатах. Рыжая девочка в платье с кружевами сосредоточенно читает что-то вслух из большой книги. Какой-то ужин: _«изысканное лакомство, бараний мозг. Тебе должно понравиться, Уилл. Я извлёк его специально для тебя. Животное было на редкость упрямо»._

\- Это твой старый дом…

\- Да, я решил, что здесь тебе будет уютнее. Я сделал перепланировку района и воссоздал замок Лектеров, но предпочитаю жить тут, посреди сада. Привычка.

Надежда на обман всё ещё оставалась, но становилась всё тоньше, всё призрачнее.

\- И у короля есть время мной заниматься?

Ганнибал улыбнулся, скромно, как человек, которого вынуждают говорить о его заслугах.

\- За три года я так наладил этот механизм, что он почти не требует моего участия. И это скучно. Ты – моя единственная цель, всё остальное – не более чем средства. Поэтому, я работал с тобой.

\- Ты… что-то сделал со мной. – Туман начал наползать и в комнату, просачиваться из головы, невыносимо... – Снова… снова это сделал! Оставь меня в покое! Зачем я тебе?! Мучить меня даже после конца света?!

\- Я не могу допустить твоей смерти. – Ганнибал подошёл к нему, сел рядом, но не прикоснулся. – Это выше меня, Уилл. Я устал от нашей связи не меньше, чем ты. Из-за тебя я перестал чувствовать себя хозяином своей жизни, и меня это раздражает. Но я ничего не могу поделать, мне пришлось создать для тебя островок спокойствия в море хаоса. Мне пришлось заново создать тебя самого. Спуститься в ад за твоей душой.

\- Это – для меня?! Ты заставляешь людей есть друг друга – для меня?! Это не смешно. Я никогда такого не хотел.

Комната начинала рябить и гудеть, как сломанный телевизор.

\- Мои учёные нашли вакцину. Настоящую вакцину, которая тебя вылечит. Я собрал их специально для этого, в условиях, которые были слишком соблазнительны, чтобы от них отказаться. Всё для тебя.

Уилл фыркнул, с трудом сдерживая смех.

Смешно, как смешно! Терпеть свой дар, использовать свой дар чтоб помогать людям, предотвращать смерти, и стать причиной гибели сотен человек!

Он не выдержал.

Он хохотал и хохотал, пока не рухнул куда-то во тьму.

 

***

Кларисса почти спала, но упорно тёрла глаза, потому что старший брат должен был зайти и пожелать ей спокойной ночи.

И он пришёл, сел на край её кровати, и в кармане пиджака у него был яркий, красный платочек, - Клариссе такие нравились.

\- А Уилл поправится? – спросила она.

\- Конечно. Не сразу, но… - Это были хорошие новости, но брат выглядел грустным, будто жалел её почему-то. Он вытащил платочек из кармана и от платочка странно, сладко пахло. Не одеколоном, а будто лекарством.

\- А я не заболею?

\- Ни в коем случае. – Брат взял её маленькую руку в свою, большую и тёплую. – Ты хорошая девочка, Кларисса. Ты здоровая девочка. У тебя чистая кровь и чистая лимфа. У тебя чистые гены. Ты самое чистое, что есть в этом мире, и если я возьму всего понемногу от твоей чистоты, Уилл тоже станет таким, как ты.

\- Угу… - Она совсем уже засыпала и не понимала, что он говорит, поэтому просто потянулась к нему и обняла тёплыми руками за шею. – Ганнибал… спокойной ночи. Я люблю тебя.

\- До свидания, Кларисса. Я тоже тебя люблю.

\- Почему «до свидания»?

Он уложил её, подоткнул одеяло.

\- Потому что сейчас ты заснёшь и проснёшься где-то в другом месте. Может быть, другой девочкой.

\- А ягнята перестанут кричать?

Красный платочек, пахнущий чем-то душным,  странным, взлетел в воздух и мягко-мягко накрыл её лицо.

\- Да. Они перестанут.

 

 

***

 

_Была легенда о человеке, который спустился за своей любовью в царство мёртвых и вывел её обратно в мир живых. Но при свете оказалось, что прекрасная возлюбленная превратилась в изъеденный  червями труп._

_Тогда, человек отшвырнул её обратно в темноту и завалил вход огромным камнем._

_Но он всё равно слышал, как она кричит там, пытаясь выбраться наружу._

_Как клянётся ему отомстить._

_Я просто живой гниющий труп._

_Один, в темноте, я этого не замечал, но он вытащил меня на свет, и я увидел. Я – чёрное чудовище._

_Я такой же, как он._

_Я столько боролся… но я такой же._

_Такой же…_

_Поэтому мы сошлись. Поэтому, я с ним, я его…_

_Вместе, в общей могиле, мертвецы под грудой голых мертвецов, но сплетённые в объятиях._

_Тише, тише…_

_Это не бред. Мой разум со мной._

_Абигейл, Беверли, Алана и все остальные, безымянные. Мне уже никогда не выбраться из-под их тел._

_Я мог бы убить себя, но не хочу – он вылечил меня, возродил во мне желание жить. Мы чудовища с гладкой чёрной кожей, с пустотой в клетке рёбер.  Мы обнимаем и целуем друг друга,, мы знаем друг друга, мы приятны только друг другу, как влюблённые._

_Он склеил меня, сшил меня. Он вложил в меня любовь к нему? Или это моё? То, что я несу так долго, с того дня, как…_

_\- Прости, что затянул тебя в свой мир._

_Может быть, если нас не съедят другие чудовища._

_Когда-нибудь, если мы согреем друг друга._

_Когда-нибудь…_

_Мы снова станем  людьми. Чистыми людьми._

_Ягнята перестанут кричать._

 


End file.
